gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Dec. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Dec. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of December 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twelfth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Brian * Commander Holly * Octopimp Games featured Game Grumps * Endless Ocean: Blue World * Dead Rising * Super Mario Maker * Bloodborne * The Dog Island * Outlaw Golf: 9 Holes of X-Mas * Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * Daze Before Christmas * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi Steam Train * The Grinch * Santa's Xmas Caper Grumpcade * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * God Hand Clips Used * I'm Going Crazy (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 12: Super Duper Madness) ** Danny quotes a naughty manga. * Level Up (Dead Rising Part 25: Destroying Bonds) ** Arin is prompted to throw up. * It's Whappin' Time!! (Dead Rising Part 27: Enthusiasm Points) ** Danny interprets the protagonist as a whapper * Overly Enthusiastic (Dead Rising Part 27: Enthusiasm Points) ** Arin and Danny find a certain zombie over enthusiastic. * Rule Of Three (Super Mario Maker Part 41: Things Change) ** Arin struggles with a shell puzzle. * I Have To Do This (Super Mario Maker Part 41: Things Change) ** Arin has to repeatedly kick a shell, but this gives him trouble. * Welcome To The Island (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 2: Back to Basics) ** Arin and Danny are introduced to Nineball Island. * Share The Goo (Super Mario Maker Part 42: Playing it Cool) ** Arin commands Danny to shoot goo in his face. * I'd Love To Talk About It (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 3: Just Business) ** The captain talks about his dead son. * What Are We Doing Here? (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 4: Endgame) ** The captain panics in the middle of the ocean. * Raise Your Flag (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Part 1: Save the Chickens) ** The crew decorates their flags. * Nice One, Mouth! (Bloodborne Part 77: Survival of the Fittest) ** Danny says something weird about circumcision. * Nothing To Worry About (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 5: Shark Attack!) ** The captain gives Arin confusing advice about how dangerous it is underwater. * Angry Bird (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Part 2: Fair and Square) ** Ross gets attacked by a bird in a Vine. * Derp Of Thrones (Bloodborne Part 80: Too Many Crows) ** Danny imagines a derpy version of the Game Of Thrones theme. * Sinking And Sinking (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 8: Stopping Time) ** The captain talks about his junk. * What A Bargain (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 8: Stopping Time) ** The captain becomes obsessed with a multi-use product. * I'll Just Get My Things (The Dog Island Part 3: Bark! Bark!) ** Arin's dog gets prepared to go on a fetch quest * I And I And Aye Aye Aye (Bloodborne Part 85: Partners in Crime) ** Arin and Danny imitate Austrians who want baby back ribs. * We'll Dub It Live (God Hand Part 2: Wax On Wax Off) ** Octopimp quotes his favorite lines from the game. * Had A Bunch Of Hits (Bloodborne Part 87: Food Babies) ** Arin invokes the New Kids On The Block to win a fight, but it doesn't work * Still Going Crazy (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 14: Real World Value) ** The captain quotes manga. * Like What'cha See? (Bloodborne Part 89: Large and in Charge) ** Itta Pupu poses for some monsters. * Lil' Too Much Pepper (Outlaw Golf: 9 Holes of X-Mas Part 1: Rough Situation) ** Arin overshoots his target. * Let Go Of Me!! (The Grinch Part 2: Hugs of Death) ** Ross gets harassed by a child. * Go Grinch Go (The Grinch Part 2: Hugs of Death) ** The Grinch starts glitching out. * A Complex Expression (Santa's Xmas Caper) ** Ross and Barry obsess over the moon's face. * I Missed (Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Part 3: Twist of Fate) ** Arin and Danny make lame puns, followed by a repetitive hunting story. * Nancy Pee-yew (Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Part 3: Twist of Fate) ** Arin and Danny ask about the secret of toots. * Thank You, Santa (Daze Before Christmas) ** Danny obsesses over a weird picture of Santa, only to realize the ROM has crashed. * Good Day (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 15: Constant Crazy) ** Arin and Danny make fun of a character's appearance. * Living Failures (Bloodborne Part 93: Heads on Shoulders) ** Arin and Danny break out into Smash Mouth. * Shark Facts (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 11: Go Fish!) ** Danny looks up a fact about sharks giving birth. * Chewie Out (Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi) ** Chewie gives a sassy pose. * Cabin Fever (Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Part 3: Twist of Fate) ** Arin brings up an embarrassingly funny text. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes